A Magical Encounter
by Storywriter8897
Summary: For a project in A History of Magic, the seventh years are sent out into the world to research a magical being of their choice. Hermione decides to research the Sanderson sisters and apparates to Salem to research the sisters. When Hermione arrives to the ruins of the Sanderson house and finds the candle, does she decide to light it or heed its warning? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A History of Magic Assignment**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot. 'Hocus Pocus' belongs to Kenny Ortega and 'Harry Potter' belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The seventh year students of Hogwarts piled into the History of Magic classroom. Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat together near the back to get away with chatting in the dull class. Professor Binns floated to the front of the class and cleared is throat before saying, "Good morning, children. Today, we are going to begin a special project that only seventh year students, with almost all their magical learning gained, are allowed to embark on. Each of you are going to individually research a historical wizard or witch legend. You will be sent out into the world, it doesn't matter where, and research your legend. Come with me to the library so you can research a legend you would like to research. You have until the end of the class to chose one so you had better hurry along."

With a collective groan, the class got up and headed down to the library, Hermione in her element. She selected a large, dusty book and began flicking through it. Not satisfied, she shut the book and offered it to Harry and Ron before getting up. "Professor Binns, is it alright if I were to look in the Restricted Section?"

"Be my guest, Hannah." Professor Binns replied airily, not even bothering to look at her.

"Hermione." she corrected unconsciously, having done so so incredibly often during her fourth year when Krum had courted her that correcting her name had become second nature.

"What?" Professor Binns inquired, thoroughly indifferent.

"Just, never mind." And Hermione headed into the Restricted Section. Looking around, she found a book titled 'Darkest and Most Evil of Witches in the Seventeenth Century.' Hermione wrestled the book off the shelf and took it over to where Ron and Harry were reading. She opened the dusty book and handled the yellowing pages with great care. Turning towards the middle, she found a section on the acclaimed 'Sanderson Sisters'. Curious, Hermione read.

 _'Of all the evil witches of the late sixteen hundreds, the Sanderson sisters may have been among the worst. The three of them, Winnifred, Mary, and Sarah, each possessed a unique gift that contributed to their combined effort to attract children to their house where they would suck out their life force and become young again, leaving behind their victims' empty husk. The eldest, Winifred sold her soul to the devil in exchange for her spell book and is the potion brewer and the brains behind the sisters. Mary had a very powerful nose and was able to tell the gender and age of any child nearby. Sarah, the youngest, had a beautiful voice and would sing a Siren song to lure unsuspecting children to her and her sisters house. However, in the year 1693, the three witches were hung for being found guilty of the killing of a child, Emily, and the disappearance of her older brother, Thackery, who unknown to muggles, was actually turned into a black cat by the Sandersons' when he was caught in trying to free Emily. Their house has been turned into a museum in Salem, Massachusetts, but was closed due to spooky things happening there every year on Halloween.'_

Hermione looked up from the book and walked over to Mr. Binns yet again. Upon her approach, he impatiently remarked, "Hermes? I already told you that you could look in the Restricted Section."

"It's Hermione, and I have. I wanted to ask if I could do the Sanderson Sisters for my project."

"The who?" Professor Binns asked slowly, looking up at her then.

"The Sanderson Sisters. From 'Darkest and Most Evil of Witches in the Seventeenth Century'? The were hung in Salem Massachusetts in 1693 for the death of Emily Binx and the disappearance of her brother, Thackery." Hermione surmised, already mentally forming the thesis for her paper.

Shuffling some papers, Professor Binns nonchalantly remarked, "Oh, those three. Yes, I suppose if you want, you can research them, but you want to go all the way to Salem, Massachusetts for this project?"

"Yes. I want to find out more about these Sanderson Sisters." Hermione insisted, straightening up even more to look Professor Binns squarely in the eye.

"If you insist. Do you know how to apparate?" Professor Binns inquired, gazing at Hermione over the edge of his glasses.

* * *

 **AN: So I have always wanted to write a fanfic about the 'Harry Potter' universe and I thought; what better time than Halloween? So I've decided to write a short crossover between 'Harry Potter' and 'Hocus Pocus', I mean, they even have the same initials so it must be fate. Anyways, I hope everyone who took the time to check this story out enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Resurrected**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot. Everything else belongs to their perspective owners.

* * *

Hermione pops onto a quiet, empty street, and pulls the hood of her cloak up and takes her wand out. "Lumos." she whispers and approaches the gate. Running a hand along the wall, she whispered to herself "Legend has it that the bones of a hundred children are buried within these walls." Hermione walks up to the wooden door and mutters "Alohomora." She unlocks the door and goes in. It's pitch black. She holds her lit wand up more and sees a light switch. She flicks it and light floods the room, which is surprising since the place closed and the power should have been cut from it a long time ago. Once she can see, Hermione looks around and exclaims appreciatively. "Here's the original cauldron, and upstairs is where they slept." Hermione whispers to herself, walking around. She moves over to where the book is in a display case. "The spell book of Winifred Sanderson." She mutters to herself in awe before looking around and sees something of even more interest. Hermione goes over and reads the sign by the candle. "'The Black Flame Candle. Made from the fat of a hangman. Legend says that on a full moon it will raise the spirits of the dead when lit by a virgin on Halloween light.'" She looks from her wand to the candle and mumbles "Should I light it? They don't seem to have been good witches since they didn't apparate away from the cottage when they were discovered." She lights the tip of her wand and moves to light the candle, but is attacked by a black cat. She manages to throw the cat off and stand up. "Bloody cat!" Hermione retorts hotly as the cat runs away.

The tip of her wand is relit as the cat stops dead before turning around and says "I wouldn't, if I were you."

Hermione looks at the cat and curiously states, "You must be Thackery Binx."

"Yes." Thackery replies mournfully, having accepted his fate long ago. Hermione ponders this for a moment before extinguishing the flames on her wand tip and turned to the cat. "You're a witch." Thackery observed.

"Yes, but a good one. I'm doing a project for my History of Magic class at Hogwarts, my school, and I chose to research the Sanderson sisters." Hermione explained, gesturing with her wand.

"Well that's all well and good but you mustn't light that candle." Thackery told her bluntly, jumping from table to table until he was right in front of her.

"They really did this to you, didn't they?" Hermione asked, interrupting him suddenly.

Sighing slightly, he replied, "Yes, they did."

"Well," Hermione began slowly, "I'm probably a better witch than them, since they don't even have wands but I do. And you've been alive for such a long time. Would you like me to try to kill you?"

"Kill me?" Thackery asked, taken aback.

"Sorry, but there is no nice way of putting it. I could try to kill you and reunite you with your family." Hermione offered him, twirling her wand between her fingers for emphasis.

"Well..." Thackery thought about it, tempted. "I would love to see them again. Go ahead, give it your best shot."

Hermione pointed her wand at Thackery and made a zigzag slash through the air, shouting

"Avada Kedavra!" Thackery collapsed to the ground in a flash of green light. "Thackery?" Hermione asked, getting no response. She walked to the cat and took his pulse. There was nothing. Smiling sadly, Hermione stroked his fur before placing him on a table for a proper spot.

Then she turns back to the candle, takes a deep breath, sets her wand tip afire, and lights the candle and the flame turns black. Suddenly the fake flames on the chandelier pop. The floor boards under her feet begin to move as a green light shine from below. Suddenly it stops. All the candles in the house light themselves. The fire under the cauldron comes up and knocks Hermione back. Hermione straightens herself up and pulls out her wand as voices can be heard from outside.

Suddenly the doors burst open and the Sanderson sisters enter. "We're home. Oh, sweet revenge. Do you see, sisters, my curse worked perfectly." Winnie said gleefully.

"Oh, that's because thou art perfect, Winnie. Oh, I knew I left this cauldron on, didn't I tell you? Oh, I knew it." Mary adds happily.

Sarah reaches up behind a pillar and brings down a rat tail. "My lucky rat tail! Right where I left it."

Winnie spots her book and flies over to it. "Wake up! Wake up, sleepy head. Oh, I've missed you. Did you miss me too? Come on now, we've got work to do." The book wakes up as Winnie ponders "But who lit the black flame candle?"

"Twas I who brought you back." Hermione said, swishing her brilliant blue cloak aside.

The Sanderson sisters turn to look at her and stare in shock. They recover and walk towards her. Hermione ready for anything they might try and pull, grips her wand tightly in her fingers. "Greetings, young one." Winnie says to her, smiling brilliantly at her. Taking Hermione's hand, Winnie asks "Tell me, dumpling, what is the year?"

"Nineteen ninety three." Hermione replied, carefully observing their behavior, wondering when she could begin her necessary interview.

"Sisters, we have been gone over three hundred years." Winnie exclaimed, looking over at her two sisters.

"Well, Winnie, how time flies," said Mary, "When you're dead." The sisters all laugh but

stop after a minute look at Hermione.

"Why don't you stay for supper?" Winnie asked her as the three sisters encroached on her personal space.

Hermione smiled a bit and said "Oh, I don't think so. I'm afraid I must decline the offer to allow you to eat me, Winifred Sanderson. I'm no child, as you'll have observed, but I'm also not a muggle, or non wizard folk. I am a witch and I am here for a project at my school, Hogwarts."

The sisters ignored this and began to converge on her when Hermione lifted her wand out, pointed at Winnie and ordered "Stupefy," pointed at Mary and instructed, "Levicorpus," and pointed her wand at Sarah and cried, "Rictumsempra!" Surveying her work, she noted that Winnie was now frozen in place, Mary dangling upside down, and Sarah was on the ground, crying with laughter as the tickling spell worked its magic. They wouldn't be trying to eat her again.

Putting her wand away, Hermione walked over to Sarah to her feet. "Thank you." Sarah replied, dusting herself off as Hermione lowered Mary to the ground and unfroze Winnie.

"Now that that's settled, I hope you three have decided I'm not worth eating, nor am I worth having my soul sucked out. But just in case you're having second thoughts... _ACCIO BOOK_!" Hermione commanded. Winnie's spell book shot into her hands and Hermione told them "Try anything and I will apparate away to my school where you will never see your spell book again. Try to hurt me and I will summon your book and disappear forever, meaning you three will die in the morning. You don't kill me, and I don't kill you. Does that seem fair?" Once each Sanderson sister had given Hermione their word, Hermione nodded sophisticatedly and handed Winnie back her book. "Now, no offense because you've been dead for over three hundred years, but this place is a dump. I think I'll tidy up a bit." And with the flick of her wand, every modernized addition to the room vanished, leaving the cottage just as it was some three hundred years ago.

"Where did you get your powers from?" Winnie asked, greedily eyeing Hermione's wand.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try and use it, for wands are very powerful magical instruments. The wand chooses the wizard, or witch, you see. When I was eleven and about to go into my first year at Hogwarts, I went to Ollivander's to get me my wand. It chose me just as much as I chose it and its allegiance will always remain with me and it will only ever work for me. Of course, I don't necessarily need a wand to do magic, I'm just more powerful with a wand." Winnie frowned as Hermione smiled triumphantly, leaving out the part about how if they killed her, her wand's allegiance would belong to them. "Now, I know you have a very busy night filled with potion brewing and soul snatching but I summoned you back to do a school project. Don't mind me, but I'll be following you around for the evening." This was met with blank stares from each of the witches as Hermione reiterated. "My school assigned me the task to research a witch or wizard legend and I chose you three, but I didn't dream that lighting the candle would actually bring you back! I'm going to do so well on it!"

"And just what do you mean by 'research' exactly?" Winnie asked bluntly, interrupting Hermione's reverie about her amazing grade.

"It means that I'm just going to follow you around, act naturally of course, and observe your habits. So what is it you three do, exactly?" Hermione suddenly asked, suddenly drawing a blank on everything she had read in the restricted section.

"I lure the children!" Sarah happily exclaimed, twirling around.

"I brew the potion to suck out their life force!" Winnie added after forcefully snatching Sarah by the arm and yanking her, causing her to stop dancing.

"And I help Winnie brew the potion." Mary added lamely, concluding the sister's skills.

Hermione quickly scribbled all this down on a piece of parchment with her quill. "And what are the instructions for the potion?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her note taking. Winnie pulled out her book and showed her. Hermione scribbled it down as well. "Now, do you prefer girls or boys? And what is the range as far as age is concerned?"

"Either boys or girls, we're not very picky." Mary replied, licking her lips. "As for age, it ranges from six or so to twelve. It doesn't work with teenagers or anyone older than thirteen for that matter. No, the teenagers we save for ingredients or to turn into food, later on."

Hermione stopped writing and asked them "You're serious, then? About eating the children and using their life force to make yourselves young?"

"Yes. What madest thou think we were joking?" Winnie asked, her ginger brow furrowing in confusion.

Hermione shook her head and mumbled "I'm not sure." Suddenly, voices could be heard from outside. "Quick, hide!" Hermione gasped, running towards a closet, closely followed by the Sanderson sisters.

"Why are we hiding?" Sarah asked in a confused tone as they crowded into a broom closet.

"They're probably muggle police officers who saw the flashes when you three appeared. If they see you, they'll put you in prison and you'll be dust come the sun rise." Hermione explained.

"What's prison?" Mary asked but was hit by Winnie who shouted at her, "Quiet, you fool!"

"Sorry." Mary replied as the door was opened.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them before peering through a crack in the door as three kids walked around the house.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the first one, a teenage boy with lanky hair and a baggy jacket.

"Yes, whoa! Everything's different! The cash register, the merchandise, the light switch! They're all gone!" came the second person, a teenage girl of approximately the same age as her male companion. Her eyes swept over the room and paused at the sight of the candle. Rushing over to it, she clutched the edges of the table it rested on and cried, "Oh no. Someone lit the black candle! The Sanderson sisters have been brought back to life! Max, grab the book and come on! I've got Dani!"

Peering closer, Hermione saw that Dani was a small child who couldn't have been more than eight years old, and was being forcibly taken out by the older girl as the boy, Max, grabbed Winnie's spell book and began to run. When he was out of the house, Hermione opened the closet door as Winnie mournfully cried "My book! That boy took my book! If we don't catch him, sisters, we'll be dead by sunrise! Quick, after him!"

Winnie marched out the door when Hermione stopped her. Bodily blocking the door, she told them, "If we're going out into the modern world, I should probably go first since I have a better idea where we're going."

Winnie thought about this when Mary emerged from the closet, holding three brooms. "Or we could just fly."

Winnie looked at Hermione and smirked. "There are only three brooms so you'll just have to stay here."

"Actually that won't be a problem. I've my own broom, you see?" Hermione told her, reaching into her small, beaded bag, and pulled out her broom. "It's called a Firebolt and is the fastest broom to date in the wizarding world!" she smirked, mentally thanking Harry again for letting her borrow it. She hated flying, but she had a feeling it would be necessary during this trip and was happy to be proven right yet again.

"But however did you get it to fit in your tiny bag?" Sarah asked, intrigued, cautiously poking the bag.

"Easy. My bag has an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, meaning it can hold as much as I need it to without ever being too full. Now let's go." Hermione let the sisters out first before shutting the door.

The sisters hurry outside, but stop just by the side of the road. "Tis a black river." Mary observed, holding out her arm as a makeshift barrier between Winnie and the 'river'.

"Perhaps it is not too deep." Sarah suggested, sticking her foot out to test it, and Winifred and Mary shove her onto the road. " _Ahhhh!_ " she shrieks as she is thrusted onto the road, but she doesn't sink, and she hops around a bit, testing the firmness of the surface. "Tis firm. Tis firm as stone!" Sarah observed gleefully, not ceasing her jumping.

Winifred makes to step out onto the road as Mary cautions, "Careful, Winnie."

"That's because it's a road." Hermione informed them, catching up. "It's covered in what muggles call asphalt and is used for transporting vehicles."

Winnie nodded smartly before saying "Sisters! Let me make one thing perfectly clear. The magic that brought us back only works tonight on All Hallow's Eve. When the sun comes up, we're dust. It's curtains! Fortunately, the potion I brewed the night we were hanged will keep us alive and young forever." Both Mary and Sarah let out a sigh of relief at the sound of their eldest sister's comforting words. "Unfortunately the recipe for that potion is in my spellbook, and the little wretches have stolen it. Therefore it stands to reason, does it not, sisters dear, that we must find the book, brew the potion, and suck the lives out of the children of Salem before sunrise? Otherwise it's curtains, we cease to exist. Dost thou comprehend?" Upon finishing, Winnie looked at each of her sister's in turn, silently imploring them to head her dire words.

"Oh, you explained it beautifully, Winnie. The way you started out with the adventure part, and then you slowed-" began Mary, before being interrupted by Sarah who asked, "Explained what?"

Winnie looked at her sisters with a deadpan expression before glancing at Hermione, and with a swish of her cloak, instructed, "Come! We fly!"

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so I know that Hermione was not in her seventh year of Hogwarts in 1993, but for this story's sake let's pretend she was.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Master**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot.

* * *

The Sanderson sisters lead Hermione to a cemetery where they discovered the children that had stolen Winnie's book. At the cemetery, the three sisters fly and surround Max, Dani, and the other girl.

"Max, Allison, I'm scared." Dani wept, clinging to her brother.

Hermione lingered on her broom several yards away, watching the scene play out. She would intervene if necessary, but for now she wanted to simply observe the display.

"Book! Come to mommy." Winnie sings. The books stirs, but Dani clutches it tighter against her chest, refusing to let it go. Not to be dissuaded, Winnie looks down at Dani and hisses, "Very well. Have it thine way, then." Her eyes flitting over to a familiar tombstone, Winnie smirked before saying,

 _"Unfaithful lover, long since dead._

 _Deep asleep in thy wormy bed._

 _Wiggle thy toes, open thine eyes._

 _Twist thy fingers towards the sky._

 _Life is sleepy, not too shy._

 _On thy feet so say aye."_

Suddenly the earth begins to shift and rumble. The three kids rush backwards, tripping over their own feet as a hand shoots out of the earth. The hand is soon followed by a body as a zombie emerges from the grave.

"Hi. Hello Billy." Sarah says warmly in greeting, waving at the zombie.

"Catch those children! Get up! Get out of that ditch. Faster!" Winnie snaps, pointing a manicured fingernail at the trio of children who are running for their lives. Billy almost catches up with them, but Max knocks Billy's head off with a tree branch before following the two girls.

As the headless body of Billy attempts to find his head, Winnie lets loose several bitter anathemas. "Oh cheese and crusts, he's lost his head. Ah! Billy, which way did they go?" She gives a shriek of annoyance while Billy puts his head back on. "Billy, listen to me, follow those children you maggot museum and get my book, then come find us. We'll be ready for them."

Winnie orders, fluffing her collar, not to be deterred by one little mishap. Billy just looks at her, partially in incomprehension, partially in defiance. "Quit staring at me! Get moving down that hole!" Winnie snaps furiously at him. Billy waves his hands before finally ambling after the children.

* * *

The sisters land and stand just outside the gate leading into the cemetery. "They're here. I know they're here. But, where are they? Sniff them out, Mary." Winnie orders of her sister, her fingers curling around the rusty iron gates.

"They're. . . they're. . . oh, I can't! They've gone too far. I've lost them." Mary says, her sniffing having been done to no avail.

Winnie grabs a hold of Mary's ear and screams at her, "I'll have your guts for garters girl. Confound it! Very well, we must remain patient. When Billy the Butcher gets here with my book we shall be ready." Winnie and Mary were about to march away when they noticed Sarah wasn't with them. "Sarah! We must start collecting children."

"Why?" Mary asked of Winnie.

Winnie whirled around to face her sister and snapped, "Because, you great buffoon. We want to live forever, not just until tomorrow. The more children's lives we snatch, the longer we shall live."

"Right! Let us fly!" Sarah suggested in agreement.

They move to retrieve their brooms from where they had placed them earlier, but Mary stops them. "Wait. Sisters, I have an idea. Since this promises to be a most dire and stressful evening I suggest we form a calming circle."

" _I am calm!_ " Winnie furiously yells at her. Hermione, still in the air, sniggers at this.

"Oh, sister, thou art not being honest with thyself. Are we? Huh? Huh? Come on." Mary asks, poking Winnie repeated in the side. Rolling her eyes, Winnie holds her hands out to her sisters.

They all turn so that they form a circle and then lower their heads. The sisters are walking slowly in a circle with their arms around each other. "Think soothing thoughts. Rabid bats. Black death. Mummy's scorpion pie." The sisters break the circle, form a line, and hold their hands out in solute as they sadly say "Mother." Suddenly they are all shocked when a bus pulls up with a honk on the horn. All three yell in fright and jump back in surprise. Hermione quickly lands on the ground and puts her broom back in her bag as the driver opens the door and looks at them.

"Bubble, bubble, I'm in trouble." The driver said, looking at them hungrily.

"Tell me friend, what is this contraption?" Winnie asked, denoting to the bus.

"I call it a bus." the driver says, pausing to spit outside the opposite window.

"A bus. And it's purpose?" Winnie asked, batting her eyelashes.

Hermione rolled her eyes as the driver replied informatively, "To convey gorgeous creatures such as yourselves to your most forbidden desires."

Winnie laughs lightly and says "Well, you see, we desire children."

The driver laughs eagerly and says, "Well that may take me a couple of tries, but I don't think that'll be a problem. Hop on up."

"Marvelous!" Winnie says gladly, nudging her sisters.

"Thank you." Mary adds as she and Winifred quickly get their brooms while Sarah continues to look at the Driver. She then quickly goes to get her broom.

"Thank you." Winnie reiterates as she boards the bus.

"Oh, I need one of those instant ice packs. You girls are giving me a fever. Yow!" he says as Hermione gets on the bus.

She eyes him coldly before saying, "I don't think so." And she took a seat.

A few seconds later, Sarah sat in the driver's lap and began steering the bus. "Hey, buttercup, anyone ever tell you you're very easy on the eyes?" he asked as she drove. Sarah smiled hugely in response before rapidly hitting the horn.

" _STOP!_ " Mary orders suddenly and loudly.

The driver and Sarah slam on the breaks and look to see what's wrong with Mary.

Mary, to Winifred, whispers, "I smell children."

"Marvelous." Winnie replies, perking up at the first good news of the night since being brought back to life. Hermione stands up, eager to leave.

Sarah hops off the driver's lap. "Hey, cupcake, don't I get your phone number? Your area code? You want my route schedule?" he begs, his hands clamping down on her wrist.

"Oh, thou wouldst hate me in the morning." Sarah told him fondly.

"No I wouldnst." The drive insisted imploringly.

"Oh believe me, thou wouldst." Winnie snapped, yanking Sarah's hand away from the driver as Hermione jumped out of the bus and the driver muttered "Party pooper."

The sisters exit the bus and look around at all the kids running around in costumes. "What is this, sisters?" Mary inquired, looking around in confusion.

"Odd spodicans!" Winnie cried, whirling around as to better look at the children.

"Farewell mortal bus boy." Sarah calls as the bus leaves.

As they stand there a little girl dressed as an angel comes up to them and gives a curtsy. "Bless you."

The sisters scream in terror. "Enough." Winnie snapped, grabbing each of her sisters by the hand.

"I'm very confused. I smell children, but I don't see children. I've lost my powers." Mary begins to sob.

Hermione sniggers as she watches the show. At first she was irritated that they kept forgetting her but if this was how they acted while being surrounded by anachronisms, she wasn't going to point out anything they couldn't figure out unless asked, which was highly unlikely given how stubborn Winnie was.

Having had enough of Mary's sobbing, Winnie walked over to her sister and snapped at them, "Enough, enough. We are witches. We are evil. What would mother say if she could see us like this?" This calmed her sisters down well enough.

Suddenly there is a wicked laugh from behind them and we turn to see a middle-aged man dressed as Satan. "Master!" The sisters exclaim before hurrying over to him and bow, collapsing to the ground in unworthiness.

Hermione pales and runs over to them. "No! No, no, that's _not_ your master."

"But of course it is!" Mary snapped. "He's got horns and a tail and even an evil laugh!"

"No, it's not. It's a man dressed in a suit. That's the purpose of Halloween. People dress up in costumes." Hermione looked at the man and asked "Your name? It's not Satan, by any chance, is it?"

"No. I'm Ralph." the man replied, slightly confused, scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you." Hermione said with a smile before looking at the Sanderson sisters and saying "See?" She got behind them and shoved them back onto the sidewalk. "Tonight is Halloween. On Halloween, children dress up in costumes and walk around trick or treating, which means adults give them candy. Adults can dress up too which is why you thought that man was your master so for the time being, I'm your master. I'm going to lead you back to your book before the sun rises so you don't die, okay?" Hermione implored of them.

The sisters pondered this before Winnie nodded and complied. "Lead the way."

Outside Satan's house, the sisters go over to where they left their brooms only to discover that the brooms are gone.

" _My_ broom!"

"My _broom!_ "

"My broom! _Curses!_ "

Hermione looks over at the sisters and says "It's okay. We'll just have to walk. If we need to fly, my broom can hold all of us."

They begin walking as Mary looks up at the candy that Satan gave her. "Sisters, look. It's a chocolate covered figure of a man named Clark." She takes a bite but quickly spits it out in disgust. "Eww! It's candy. Why would the Master give us candy?"

"He wasn't your master." Hermione reminded her.

"Oh, right." Mary said lamely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Magic**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot.

* * *

Hermione turns the corner and sees the kids from earlier, Allison, Max, and Dani, enter the town hall building. Lights and music are emitting from the building and adults are filing in and out by the dozens. There must be a party. Hermione stops and points to the door. "The kids and your spellbook have just entered a party. Your dresses look like costumes so you won't draw suspicion but keep a low profile. Talk to as few people as possible and whatever you, don't draw unnecessary attention to yourselves."

Hermione and the Sanderson sisters enter the party. Winifred keeps her eye on the singer who is singing "I've put a spell on you." Mary is bobbing to the beat. "Slither about. Find them!" Winnie commands as Hermione hangs out on the periphery of the crowd. Sarah wanders off, while Mary stands there bobbing to the music until Winifred elbows her in the side. Then she too goes off to look for the kids. Mary shortly walks back up to Winifred. "Did you find them?" Winnie asks.

"Sorry." Mary replies, bobbing her head apologetically.

"Get out there and find them!" Winnie snapped. "Sarah!" Winnie whistles.

Sarah, who has been making out with a guy dressed as a mummy quickly snaps to. To the guy, she says "Bye!" She runs back over to Winnie.

"Get over here. Did you find them?" Winnie asked, pulling Sarah closer.

"Find who?" Sarah asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Will everybody listen up please?" The Sanderson sisters and Hermione whip around to see Max standing on stage. "Your kids are in danger. Three hundred years ago the Sanderson sisters bewitched people, and now they've returned from their grave." The crowd laughs "Hey man, I'm serious! It's not a joke! I know this sounds dumb. But they're here tonight. They're right over there!" He points and a spotlight hits the sisters. The crowd draws back a bit in shock.

Winnie looks pointedly at Max and says "Thank you, Max, for that marvelous introduction." The crowd relaxes at this. Winnie begins to sing.

"I put a spell on you, and now you're mine.

You can't stop the things I ain't lyin'.

It's been three hundred years, right down to the day.

Now the witch is back, and there's hell to pay.

I put a spell on you and now you're _mine!_ "

Winnie goes onstage to sing, Mary, and Sarah go up onstage and become the backup

singers. On stage, Winnie waves and says "Hello Salem! My name's Winifred, what's

yours?" Then she begins to sing.

" _I put a spell on you and now you're gone!_ "

" _Gone, gone, gone, so long!_ "

" _My whammy fell on you and it was strong!_ "

" _So strong, so strong, so strong!_ "

" _Your wretched little lives have all been cursed,_

 _Cause of all the witches working, I'm the worst!_

 _I put a spell on you and now you're mine._ "

" _Watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out!_ "

 _"If you don't believe you better get superstitious. Ask my sisters."_

 _"Ooh, she's vicious!"_

 _"I put a spell on you... I put a spell on you... Sisters!"_

 _"Ah say into pie uppa-maybe-uppen die!"_

" _Ah say into pie uppa-maybe-uppen die!"_

"In Kamma Koray Ama."

" _In Kamma Koray Ama."_

"Hey!" "Hey!" "High!" "High!" "Say bye-bye! Bye bye!"

No longer singing, Winnie laughs wickedly and says "Dance! Dance until you die!"

She and her sisters laugh as Hermione runs up the stage to join them. Everyone in the crowd begins to dance as the sisters leave. "That was bloody brilliant!" Hermione commented as they walked along the quiet road.

Winnie poofed her hair up smugly and said "It was, wasn't it?" She smiled down at the girl affectionately.

"Oh, yes! The way you began singing and made them all dance was hilarious!" Hermione then turned to Sarah and Mary and exclaimed "And the way you two jumped in and began being back up singers! Oh, your voices are so amazing!" Hermione gushed out.

The Sanderson sisters all beamed at her before Sarah exclaimed, "But you're so good at magic! The way you cast three spells on us before we could even blink!"

"Magic?" Hermione whispered under her breath, thinking. "Magic!" She whirled around and looked at Mary. "I have magic!"

The three sisters looked at each other before Mary said, "Well yes. And?"

"So do you!" Hermione added, not clarifying in the slightest.

"Well, we are witches!" Sarah put in eagerly.

"No, you don't understand! Mary, if you can get me near the kids, I can get the book. Remember? Accio! The summoning charm." Hermione explained excitedly.

Winnie, getting the idea, shoved Mary in front of her and said "Sniff them out, Mary!"

Mary ran forward and turned into the alley. "I smell-" she stopped for a moment, the suspense building.

"Yes?" Winnie implored, moving in excitedly.

"Winnie, I smell. . . I smell. . . scrud." Mary finished lamely, stopping her approach. Winifred glowers at her as Mary adds, "Scrud. You know, it's a bottom dweller. You cook it sometimes with a little bit of bread crumbs, little bit of margarine, or oil, olive oil's-"

Winifred grabs her and begins to drag her out of the alley when Hermione suddenly instructs, "Wait! They're probably hiding! After all, this place is a dump for the restaurant so naturally it would smell like food." Hermione pulled out her wand and concisely orders, "Accio spell book!" The book came zipping out from behind the oven and into Hermione's outstretched hands. "Hahaha!" Hermione laughed delightedly at her triumph.

Winnie's fingers unwind from Mary's throat and runs over to Hermione. She held out her arms and Hermione slid the book into them. "My book! My darling, precious book!" Winnie cried, tears streamed down her face. Then, out of the blue, she hugged Hermione.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed before hugging her back.

Pulling back, Winnie scooped up her book and said "Come along. We've got a potion to brew before the sun comes up." and with that, the witches dashed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: It took forever to finish this story but I finally did! I promised myself I would finish this story before the year was up. I'm cutting it a little close but still managed to make it. Sorry for the long wait and I hope it was worth it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Happy Ending**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hocus Pocus. Both of these belong to their perspective owners.

* * *

"And that's my report on the Sanderson sisters," Hermione concludes, the thrill of presenting still coursing through her veins. While most people dreaded speaking in front of the class, she adored any chance she could find to educate the general public, especially if it was a cause she was passionate about.

As the applause died down, Professor Binns informs her in his usual bored tone, "Miss Granger, that report was completely outlandish. There is no magic to date that can revive the dead, even for a single evening, and have them restored exactly the way they were before dying. You cannot expect anyone in this room to believe that you not only resurrected the Sanderson Sisters, but that three three century old corpses were not only perfectly intact but went around sucking the lives out of children to stay young. The Sorcerer's Stone is the only viable method wizardkind has had to stay young, and that was destroyed during your first year at Hogwarts. Even for a magic school what you are proposing is outlandish in the extreme. I'm not sorry to say that you obviously failed this assignment."

Hermione felt her heart stop. She had never made below a perfect score before, let alone fail. In fact, most professors were so impressed with her work they usually ended up giving her extra credit.

Rolling his ghostly eyes at the sight of his student nearly fall to the ground, Professor Binns adds, "You may redo the assignment before the month is up for full marks. This time, I will choose whom you research and I expect nothing but factual data that can be backed up with evidence."

Near tears, Hermione did not notice three cloaked figures walk into the room. However, the rest of the class did and gasped in terror when they realized just who was standing in the doorway.

Crossing her arms, Winnie gazes around the room before honing in on Professor Binns. Swishing her cloak aside, she stomps over to him and demands, "What is the meaning of this? Did you really just fail your student for giving the best report out of anyone from this class? I've murdered children before but even I'm not that horrible."

He opened his mouth to speak but Sarah cut him off. Leaning across the table, she placed a single finger to his lips and whispers, "I think we all know what's going to happen here. You're going to change that grade to a passing one."

Nodding, Mary threateningly hovers by and adds, "Not just passing, either. No, no, you're going to give her the top score."

All poor Professor Binns could do was sit there. His mouth was hanging open, but that was the only movement he had made since the Sanderson sisters had arrived. He had been so determined to fail Hermione for her rubbish report that he was absolutely certain was completely far-fetched that he was entirely overwhelmed by the news that he was wrong. Here the three witches were, hovering above him just as Hermione had described them. Each over three hundred years old but appearing no older than thirty.

Finally finding his voice, he stutters, "W-well obviously there was some kind of m-mistake here. Of course, I'll m-modify the grade. M-Miss Granger, there will be no need for you to complete a different report. F-full points as always."

During the exchange, Hermione found herself just as paralyzed as her professor, but in relief rather than fearful shock. She couldn't believe that they had followed her to England, broke into her school, listened to and actually enjoyed her presentation, and were now bullying her professor into giving her a higher grade. It was too much all of once.

The shock slowly fading, Hermione managed to squeak out, "I can't believe you three are actually here!"

"Of course we came," Winnie points out as though it should have been obvious. "We had to make sure you did an accurate job in your representation of us."

Nodding along with her older sister, Mary adds, "Right. We're just as invested in this thing as you are."

"And we couldn't pass up the opportunity to come to your school," Sarah says as she moves toward Draco's desk and leans forward, wrapping her arms around him. "There are so many cute boys here."

Biting her lip nervously, remembering that these were witches that were sustained on the souls of children and were all currently in a school full of children, Hermione suggests, "That's thoughtful of you, but my report is finished now so minish accomplished and all that! There's really no need to linger. I'm sure you would just get bored."

Rolling her eyes, Winnie approaches Hermione. As she passes a group of students, they quickly move out of her way, having just been informed exactly what happened when she dealt with children. Settling down in front of the young witch, Winnie points out, "We're not going to suck the souls out of anyone here. Magical blood is too pure. We need regular, nonmagical children only. Anything else leaves a bad aftertaste."

This relieved some of the tension in the room, but the rest of the seventh years still gave the Sanderson sisters a wide breadth when they passed by.

The three of them congregated around Hermione, leaving Professor Binns frozen in his chair. He had opened his mouth to talk again, but figured it would be better if he just remained silent until they left.

Hugging her tightly, Sarah pulls back and exclaims, "I'm just so happy that we were able to pay you a visit! It's been nearly an entire week since we last saw you!"

Smiling, Hermione replies, "Still, I can't believe you're here. If it weren't for you, I would have _failed_ my first assignment." Her voice dropped at the word 'failed' as though it were taboo. Her heart was still beating furiously from the shock of her initial grade.

"It's the least we can do to thank you for bringing us back to life," Mary points out happily, clapping her hands together.

"I'm really glad that I did," Hermione admits with a genuine smile. And that was not just because they had helped her get top marks.

Turning to see the class was still frozen, Winnie suggests, "We should get going. After all, you still have class and we have dinner to make."

Cringing slightly at the last part, Hermione hugs them once more before they leave the classroom. Taking her seat, she watched with a grin as Professor Binns made his way back the front of the room.

Clearing his throat, he asks, "So who's next?"

* * *

 **The End!**


End file.
